


Fatal Fury 4:Legend of the Shikon Miko

by Xireana_Prime



Category: AU - Fandom, Air Master, Fatal Fury, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, King of Fighters, Naruto, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Anime, Crossover, F/M, Manga, Videogames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xireana_Prime/pseuds/Xireana_Prime
Summary: Two unlikely people meet in a clash of fate. With Kagome in need of a new protector, Mrs. Higurashi enlists the help of her late Friend's son. Little does she know, that in doing so, will unleash a force on the the feudal era that may just change time it self. Rated M for wiggle room. WARNING! Lemons later on.





	1. Hitsuzen

**Author's Note:**

> An/ The ages are going to be strange.
> 
> Terry=20
> 
> Kagome=19
> 
> Souta=10
> 
> Songo=19
> 
> Miroku=20
> 
> InuYasha=250 looks 20
> 
> Sesshomaru=450 looks 22-28
> 
> Rin=9
> 
> Shippoe=30 looks 5
> 
> Cover Image _http://fav.me/damgf65

A young man no older than twenty, walked up a side walk in the summer heat, and sighed. "Of all the seasons to have a wedding...Summer in Tokyo? Might as well had it in the Siberian desert."

As he walked he got hotter and hotter till, finally, he had to take off his red vest with a star on the back an shoves it in his bag and continued to walk. Once he got to a cross walk he took a piece of paper out from hi pocket and proceeded to read it. "Let's see here...the shrine should be..." He was then distracted by the sound of a bouncing ball.

Looking up he finds a soccer ball bounce once then roll into the street. He then sees a kid around ten years old start to run after the ball. He was about to say something when a woman on the other side of the street started to run after him and cried 

"SOUTA!" Just as a car came roaring towards him. The boy was frozen in fear.

The man drops everything, runs towards them and watches as the woman pushes the newly named Souta out of harm's way and braces for the cars impact.

She waited for the impact, the agonizing pain, but it never happened. Instead she felt herself moving and then the soft jolt of a landing. She opens her eyes to see the car drive by and Souta safe and in tears running towards her. 

"Onee-san!"

Still in shock, she looks up to see her savior to be a handsome man with gorgeous blue eyes, and long blond hair tucked into a semi neat pony tail and hidden under a red cap.

After a few seconds she realizes that hes speaking to her. "Hey, miss, you alright?"

He watched as she blinked a few times them said. "Uh, yes, yes, I'm fine." Then she panics. "Souta!" She looks over to see the boy crying and the ball forgotten. She says to the man. "Just one moment," He gives her a nod and she quickly walks over to Souta and cries. "Souta! Don't you ever do that again! You know better than to play near the street! Dad and Granpa are gone now, It would break Mamma if you died!" She held onto him for dear life with a few tears of relief going down her cheeks before she wipes them away.

The man goes back to get his things and then comes back to them he here the kid ask. "Sorry sis. But, what about you! Your gone all the time, sometimes we wonder if your ever gon'na come back!"

He had walked close enough to see the sorrow in her eyes. She gave a bitter laugh. "I have a duty to full fill. She knows I might not make it through. That's why I said if you died, it would brake mom..." She gave her brother a tight squeeze, before getting up.

"Okay brat, what do you say to kind man?" She said in a teasing tone to lighten the mood. 

"I'm ten, not five Anue!" He growled. 

She smirked "Could've fooled me." The kid mumbled something that the man couldn't hear, but judging from the reaction of being hit up-side the head and her glaring daggers at him, he guessed that it wasn't too polite.

The girl sighed. "I want to thank you for saving me. Why don't you come home with us and as a thank you I cook you a proper dinner. Complete with saki."

The man put out a hand and said. "That sounds great. Thank you for you offer." They shook hands as he added. "I'm Terry Bogard."

Kagome eyes widen and then she whispered. "If you don't want to be forced to play video games or show off cool moves, then don't tell Souta your last name."

Terry laughed. "I think your right. My last fan, though he helped me out of a funk, ended up following me to a pretty gruesome fight." Kagome shook her head. She motioned for him to follow her, seeing as Souta had already left.

"Souta has major-hero-worship-syndrome. I doubt he'll ever get out of it, considering one of his hero's come to visit regularly." She replied knowingly. 

Terry was curious at this. "So who is it? Someone I might know?" He inquired. 

Kagome shook her head. "Nope, he saved my little brother when our shrine caught on fire a few years back." 

He blinked. "A~ fire fighter?" She laughed.

"Guess again! Here's another clue. He's our age." Terry though a moment and was about to reply when she said. "We're here! Welcome to Sunset Shrine." 

It was Terry's turn to laugh now. "I can't believe it! The Shrine I was trying to find ends up being the home of the girl I save. Maybe my lucks finally changed?"

Suddenly a loud plop was heard. Kagome looked to see bird crap on Terry's hat. 

He sighed in defeat. "Maybe not..." 

She tried to hold back her laughter, but it was too funny! Terry waited with a small smile on his face as she laughed. He enjoyed the sound of her laughter. It was like a balm to his twice wounded heart.

He shook his head. Think Terry! The girl you need needs to know how to fight. Otherwise the Grim reaper will be back to take her away. It was a sad, but true statement. She had finally gotten a hold of herself, when she felt the deep sorrow in Terry's aura.

She looked at him and softly called. "Terry? You okay?" 

He blinked then gave a shaky laugh. "Yeah. I'll be fine." Kagome knew he was lying, but ignored it. She motioned for him to follow her and so he did.

Once up at the top of the steps, Terry began to feel at peace. More at peace then he had in a long time. He looked about and it seemed like a normal shrine, till he notice the large tree on the side of the yard.

Kagome noticed Terry's attention being caught and smiled when she found out the source of it. She walked over to him. "This Is the Goshubiku, A Tree of ages. They say that it was old even 500 years ago. The calm you feel is all Goshubiku's doing. The Ki it gives off is one that soothes the soul, calms the mind, and heals the heart. This shrine has many old legends hanging about it."

Terry gave a nod and and put his hand on the tree and felt its ki. He then felt another's ki. It was gentle, but firm, kind yet strong. The only thing he could sum it up was that this person's ki was pure. He opened his eyes to see Kagome's ki was a light purple-ish pink. He was about to ask her something, when an older feminine voice called out.

"Kagome, Mrs. Bogard Called. She wanted to know if everything was ready for tomorrow!"

Terry watched as Kagome came back from her little world and replied. "Tell them everything is fine on this end. Let them know that we'll be ready for tomorrow."

She then turned to Terry and commented. "You must be Andy Bogard's older brother right?" 

"Yeah, how'd you-." He began and she finished. 

"He and his soon-to-be-wife came by about two weeks ago wanting a traditional Japanese wedding. They also said that a guess would be showing up ether the day before or at the wedding."

He chuckled. "Yep that sounds like Andy. So Am I gonna have ta ware..." He trailed off. 

Kagome gave a sympathetic looked. "I'm afraid so. I'm sure you can fit into one of my father's old kimonos." She replied. 

Terry tried to dissuade her. "Wouldn't he mind?" Kagome gave a sad shake of her head.

"No. the dead have little use for clothes, ne?" She replied. 

Terry tried to apologize, but she just waved it off. "It's been ten years. I'm over it by now but, maybe later I'll tell you about him." She added as an afterthought. "You both are about the same size." So she then showed him into the house.

Terry was about to step through the door when he felt something. He turns to the darkening sky and mumbles. "There's a storm coming and it's gonna be hell."


	2. The KOF Inu no Taisho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mother=Ku-Loon
> 
> Father= Touga
> 
> One-san-big sister
> 
> Anue-sister
> 
> Daiyoukai-demon lord
> 
> Goshubiku-tree of ages
> 
> gaijin- foreigner 
> 
> Hoari-outer robe

Kagome then introduced Terry her mother. "Mama, I have someone I'd like you to meet." She said.

Ku-Loon smiled at her daughter and the gaijin next to her. "Ah, you must be the guest, Miss Mei told us. I'm Kane Higarashi." She said with a smile.

Terry gave a bow and replied. "Yes, ma'am. Terry Bogard. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Higarashi."

She gave a laugh and said. "Why the pleasure is all mine. It's not often that we get so many visitors." She then turns to Kagome. "Why don't you show Terry where he'll be staying for the time being?"

Kagome gave a nod and said. "Sure thing Mama."

Kagome showed him the lower part of the house, and then to Sota's room. "And this is Sota's room." She opened the door to him playing, low and behold KOF. Both Terry and Kagome sweat dropped at this. Even more, the irony, was that he was playing as a blue version of Terry.

To keep the attention off who Terry was, Kagome noticed a poster sized picture of InuYasha on his wall. "Sota, how the hell were you able to get a poster sized picture of InuYasha?"

Terry looked in the direction she had pointed to and saw a young man dressed in red Hakama and Hoari. He had long Silver hair well passed his butt and almost hidden behind the man's bangs were honey gold eyes. But what was most unusual was a pair of little dog ears on him.

Terry would've taken him as a tough opponent with the large sword in the picture, but the ears... he'd never be able to look at him with a straight face. He then heard Sota tell Kagome, that he had taken one of her photos and blew it up at the school poster shop.

Kagome smacked herself in the head. "He's never going to get out of this phase..." She mumbled. With a sigh she had Terry follow her upstairs. "Alright Terry, you'll be in the room across from mine, sorry if it smells weird, it used to be Grandpa's room, but he ended up having to go to a nursing home a few years ago. Mama's been trying to get someone to rent that room out since then." She stated as they arrived between the two rooms. "The bathroom is just down the hall to the left. If you need anything just let me or my mother know."

The young miko went back to the kitchen leaving the Hungry Wolf to his own devices. When she got down there she asked. "Mama, do we still have some of Daddy's old traditional wear?"

Ku-Loon stopped for a moment and said. "I do believe so... you know me, I'm a sentimental person. I keep everything for one reason or another. I think they're still up in the attic." Kagome gave a nod and sped upstairs to the attic.

Terry had just gotten settled in the room and was about to come back downstairs when Kagome ran up and was jumping up to grab something from the ceiling.

He watched amused for a few moments, then decide to pity her and ask. "Need help?"

Kagome, who continues to jump, replies, "No, I got it."

So Terry just stands there leaning on his room door frame to watch Kagome try and grab the pulley-stair string.

After a while, she stops to glare at the sting. He watches as the gears in her pretty head turned and that glare turned into a huge grin. Kagome walked back down to the edge of the stair and then turns to run at it. He thought she was just going to get a Track-star, but was proven wrong. The last five feet, she jumps, bounces off her bedroom wall, then his bedroom wall to jump higher with each bounce. She then grabs the string and pulls down the staircase as she lands.

Her face lights up in victory and he wonders how she learned to do that, without putting her foot through the wall. He knew in order to do that sort of thing, you need to be trained on how to control your weight. It was one of the first things he had learned in martial arts. Terry watched as Kagome tied the string down on a hook on the floor and then went up the final set of stairs

He stayed in his bedroom doorway in case she need help caring things down. Not too long after Kagome went up, Ku-Loon came upstairs and called up to her. "Kagome, I think some of your father's old gear is still up there too. He did say that it was yours on your 18th birthday."

Kagome's head popped from the stairwell. "Are you serious?"

Terry saw the light in her eyes. The joy he saw there, made him smile as well. Kane gave a nod. "Yes. They should be by the box with his traditional clothes, dear."

Kagome gave a huge grin and made a mad dash to the boxes.

Ku-Loon just laughed and Terry shook his head with an amused smile on his face. The sound of tossed around objects continued for a few moments and suddenly stopped. Kagome quickly called down. "Heads up, Terry!" She tossed down two boxes, in such a way that Terry had to jump, catch and balance the boxes on themselves on each other so they didn't fall.

Kagome came down and exclaimed. "Mom I found it! The picture we were looking for last year? I found it!"

Terry noticed to was a very large picture frame. It had to have been 1x2 feet. Terry wondered what it was. Kagome looked to Terry and said. "Just set the top box down and bring the bottom one with you." She then headed downstairs with the covered frame.

Not too long afterward Kagome sat the frame on the couch and waited for Terry and her mom. Said person saw Kagome practically bouncing in excitement. He sat the box down and she grabbed the cloth.

"Ready?" She asked and he gave a nod. Kagome whipped the cloth away and there in the frame was a group of familiar faces. "Ta-da!"

To the right were Master Tung Fue Rue and his father Jeff Bogard next to a man he's never seen. He had raven black hair tied up in a high ponytail and wore a gee in a forest green color and the Higurashi crest on the right side. He also had large eyebrows and blue eyes. He was an inch or two taller than his father and had a similar build that Terry himself, has. On the other side of him was what looked like a younger version of Kagome's mother in priestess outfit and last but not least was Master Jubei "The Demon" Yamada.

Terry looked at Kagome and asked. "Your Father was a fighter?"

Kagome lifted a finger as she opened the box he had brought down. She dug in is for a moment and pulled out an old magazine. On it was a picture of her father at the KOF arena. "Not just any fighter, he was The King of Fighters for three years in a row. They called him the Great Dog General since he had the same name as the legend." Kagome replied with pride.

"What legend?" He asked.

Kagome sat down with a beloved photo of her and her father.

Terry saw that in the picture, she was in a fighter's gee in the colors of a Mako. "They say over 1000 years ago, when demons were more than myth, a Great Daiyoukai, ruled the west lands of Japan. He was a dog demon of great power. With the three swords of supreme conquest, he went unchallenged as the strongest demon in the lands. His Name thought lost to history, was Touga.

'The three swords of conquest represented the three worlds." She started. Terry was like a little kid again listening to the tale being spun.

"Three worlds?" He asked confused at the term.

Kagome gave a smile and clarified. "The three worlds: Rekai-the spirit world or Heaven; Nendekai- earth where we humans roam and Makai-the land of Demons or as some people call it. Hell.

'The three swords were called Tensaiga of Heaven, said to save 1000 lives. Tesaiga of Earth to kill 1000 foes in a single swing and Sawunga of Hell had the power to send 1000 souls to Hell. With these swords he was unstoppable.

'Centuries pass and Touga had his first son Sesshomaru, the "Killing Perfection'. Unable to handle the coldness of the demoness who gave him his heir, Touga left. Two centuries later he fell in love with a human princess known as Iziyoi. She was kind and soft spoken. Not long after their meeting, she came with child. Months pass and right before the day the child was to be born, an enemy of the Eastern Lands attacked. The Dragon lord, Ryukotsei thought Touga unfit to rule the Western lands for taking a mortal wife.

'An so, the battle began they fought for three days and nights till finally, the Great Dog General found and opening and used his own claw to seal the dragon on the face of a cliff. Feeling that his love endanger he fled to her side even though he was severely wounded.

'You see the Princess's father hated demons with a passion and for his daughter to take one as a husband, he thought it a dishonor. He put his whole army at the palaces gate and entrusted everything to his commander, Takimaru.

'What he didn't know was that Takimaru was also in love with his charge. When he had heard that she was with child and the Demon lord the father, he became cold and hurtful towards Iziyoi.

'On the day of her giving birth, she begged him to take everyone from the castle and flee; she knew that they wouldn't be able to stop him. But she was ignored. Takimaru did something that would forever taint him. He killed Princess Iziyoi."

She saw that Terry was about to protest when she just motion for him to stop so she could continue. "Touga had arrived at his beloved's home and greeted with the army. Takimaru was coming back from the birthing room when he heard Tesaiga's attack. "WIND SCAR!"

The attack blew apart the gates and his enemy. He called for Iziyoi, but was answered by Takimaru. "You had just missed her departure. I dispatched her myself."

The demon lord growled. "Damn you Takimaru!" And their swords clashed only for a moment. Touga being the victor for, Takimoru lost his arm.

'Not even taking backward glance, he rushed to Iziyoi's side. Takimaru then ordered them to set fire to the building and everyone inside. Touga heard the cries of a new born child and ran in the direction. He found his loves cold body next to his new born son. The child was a hanyo, half human, half demon.

'Touga took out Tensaiga and saw the demons of the afterlife try and take her. He cut them away and life once more breathed back into her body. She awoke to the site of her love and before she could say anything to him. Takimaru arrived ready to kill Touga. The room was being consumed by fire and so Touga pulled out the robe of the fire rat to protect them.

'He ordered Iziyoi to flee with their son. But not before he gave it a name. InuYasha.

With that being the last thing Touga said, Takimaru walks up with a demon encircling his sword. "We shall battle and both be sent to the afterlife."

the Daiyouki replied. "So be it." And so the battled in the burning building.

'On a hill a little ways away, Iziyoi stood atop watched as the building collapsed on top of her love and once friend. In the winds she thought she heard her beloved's voice once more. "Live long Iziyoi...Live long with InuYasha."

After Kagome was done with the story Terry looked like he had just won KOF again.

Kagome laughed. "That was the legend of Inu no Tashio. But the point is, is that my father and the Taisho had a lot in common. So much so, that my father made three attacks with the same names at the Taisho's swords. 'Tensaiga, Tesaiga, and Sawunga."

Kagome sat and seemed to visit a sad memory as she stared at the photo in her hands. Kagome looked outside and saw that it was dark and said. "I best put these up and help mama with dinner." So Kagome put the box and pictures up in her room, but not before she got a kimono for Terry. She laid it down on the dresser.

She walked back down and went into the kitchen. "HI sweetie." Her mom said as she cooked oden for dinner.

"Hi mama, need any help?"

She shook her head. "No. Why don't you relax for the night? You leaving tomorrow evening aren't you?" Kagome gave a nod and went to her room to get her Mako outfit ready for tomorrow's job. She didn't know if she was ready to become head of the shrine. But she was the only one willing to, since her mother had a job and Sota was too young.

'When did my life get so difficult?' she thought to herself as she walked to the Goshubiku. It had started to rain slightly, but under the large tree it was dry. So she jumped up into its welcoming branches and contemplates her future.

Kagome knew that the final battle was near. It was down to the battle now. They had gotten the last jewel shard, but at a price. Kohga had lost his life. Naraku's new incarnation a crow demon with steel like feathers had killed him. To the last of his tribe it was an honorable death, but to her, to her she blamed herself.

She sat wondering what would happen once the jewel was whole and if to make a wish on it. But even if it was a pure wish, it would still be tainted. The very definition of wish was to want or yearn for. Want was a type of greed and greed was a taint. So no matter what a wish wouldn't make the jewel vanish.

She ran her thumb across the scar on her side and had an epiphany. She would put the jewel back into her body, the only reason it was noticeable then was that she didn't have her powers awakened. But now they wouldn't be able to tell between her aura and the jewel's.

Terry was wondering how his father knew Kagome's and what it had to do with the KOF. He thought the KOF was something new, but apparently not.

Something big was going to happen and he didn't know whether or not if he was ready for it. After fighting Loucorn and losing Selia he was thinking of calling it quits, But there was something nagging at him and he just couldn't figure out what it was. With a sigh in defeat, he went downstairs to see if Ms. Higurashi needed any help.

Once in the kitchen, he saw her dishing up. "Need any help?"

She turned to smile at him. "Why yes. Would you set the table for me?" He gave a nod and did as told.

After a few moments, Ku-Loon said. "You know, Jeff was a great friend of Touga's."

Terry was caught off guard at her statement but didn't complain. "Then why didn't my father ever tell us about him?" He asked.

"Touga was a very private man, and with his fighting, he made many enemies. So he had asked your father not to mention outside of the people in that photo."

Terry watched at the time seemed to drag her shoulders down. "Did you know Kagome one time wanted to be just like her father? He was her hero and wanted someone like him to marry. I thought it was so cute when she stated that after she won her first match.

'But when she was ten Touga was killed before her very own eyes. That bastard Geese Howard had been trying to get Touga to give him the Conqueror's techniques since his last KOF win. He would never give him them. He then looked for other means to get them.

'Howard had kidnapped Kagome right off the shrine steps and threaten to keep her and take her with him to America. But that was before he found out about her gifts..."

Terry wasn't surprised that Geese had killed someone else for power. He wanted to know more but didn't want to push. "What gifts?" He finally asked.

Ku-Loon smiled. "You've heard of mikos before, haven't you Terry?"

He gave a nod. "Master Jubei said they're the purest beings on earth."

Ku-Loon gave a nod. "He's right. Kagome at the time didn't know it, but she was a mako and was able to heal almost anything. Whenever a friend of hers would get hurt she would heal them no matter how tired it made her."

'At this time Kagome had made a new friend. Her name was Lilly. She was a sweet girl. Kagome had heard a cry and saw that Lilly had fallen on the shrine steps and Kagome went straight to her and healed her. When Geese came out of nowhere, Kagome had told her to run. But Lilly wouldn't."

'Kagome will never blame Lilly for what happened. I was almost ready to have Sota when we got the note. Touga told me that he would get her back no matter what. When he said that, I knew that would be the last time I ever heard his voice.

'Touga was told to meet alone at the riverfront over on the west side of Tokyo. He had Kagome and Touga had the mock scroll. I don't know what happened next, but Kagome ended up making a mini form of one of Toga's moves. Of course, it wasn't as strong as his but it was enough for a distraction. But that bastard had pulled a gun out and was about to shoot Kagome when Touga became her shield.

'Since then she stopped, she stopped her training. She now makes sure that others are put before her and that the right thing is always done. She blames herself for what happened that stormy night. She hates storms now..."

Terry knew there was more and right when he was going to ask Ku-Loon added. "Kagome now has a duty to full fill and might not come back to us. She's leaving tomorrow evening after your brother's wedding." She looks to Terry. "Terry, please go with Kagome and make sure she's safe. I don't Trust her friend to watch over her like he said he would. Please, Terry, protect my little girl." Ku-Loon begged as she bowed.

He didn't know what to say, but he knew that this woman trusted him enough for this task and though he refusing to admit it. He was falling for Kagome and falling hard. Terry made up his mind. And he was going to stick to it.

"Ms. Higurashi, you can count on me." He said. Ku-Loon was so relieved, that she gave the young man a hug. She thanked him a dozen times and proceeded to tell him the short version of how Kagome got where she is now.


	3. Dinner and Explanations

Kagome sat in the branches of the got tree and stared at the cloudy sky in thought. "Kagome, Dinners' ready!" Ku-loon called.

"Coming Mama!" She replied back. Jumping from the tree, she headed inside to eat.

When she arrived at the kitchen, she saw that the cat was out of the bag...Sota had figured out who Terry was and was attacking him with dozens of questions. The nervous and pained look the Wolf of Southtown wore made Kagome take pity on him. "Sota, Give Terry some space! Save the hero worship for InuYasha." Then mumbles under her breath. "Not that he needs a bigger head..."

Terry tried to hide his smirk and knew all too well what a large ego can do. Ku-loon then severed up dinner and the young fighter watched Kagome start chanting. "Oden, oden, Delicious oden!" Her childish antics made him laugh a bit, which earned him a half-hearted glare.

Soon enough everyone was sitting down and eating dinner. Ku-loon, wanting to know more about the man she was entrusted her daughter's well being with, decided to ask a few questions. "So tell me, Terry, what do you do other than fighting?" She asked in a teasing voice. 

Terry being asked a question about something, other than the KOF, gladly answered. "I mostly do odd jobs at construction sites and the occasional body guarding." 

"Really? Kagome, doesn't your cousin Maki have a friend in construction?" She asked.

Kagome sighed. "Mom, she's trying to stay away from fighting. Tsukino Taketsugu is a fighter. Besides, Maki's also a street fighter." Terry's interest peeked. 'It seems that fighting s in the blood.'

"What do you mean by street fighter?" He asked. Thinking of his friend Ryu. Kagome sat down her chop sticks and replied. "Here in Japan, there's a fighting league similar to the King of Fighters in the US. It's known as the Fukamichi Rankings. It's consists of the world's greatest fighters and martial artists.

'The Rankings fights are held for many reasons, firstly, many fighters wish to test themselves, achieving the highest rank possible and stretching themselves to their physical limits.

'However, there is also a corporate side to the Fukamichi Rankings, with many viewers around the world eager to watch the fights no matter the brutality to them. Each rank is paid the respective amount of money for winning a match.

'But you don't sign up for these rankings, if you're good enough, they'll find you. They'll hand you a watch like an object that will lead you to your opponent." Terry should have known that the KOF wasn't the only worldwide fighting match. He'd have to tell Joe about these. He inquired. "You said your cousin's a street fighter, what is the style she uses?"

She grinned. "Shiro Saeki is a four-time winning pro champion Fighter, whose Maki's father. When she was younger, she did gymnastics. Now she uses them in her fighting style. She's known in Japan and the Air Master. They say that as she gets so into a fight, that she won't even notice when she uses ki, which ends up making her float." Terry really wanted to meet her now. But that was for another time.

Then he got to thinking, her ki... it was different but he didn't know why... so he asked. "Kagome, earlier when I was feeling the God Tree's ki, I felt yours too. I've been wondering why it felt different?" 

Kagome looked to her mother in silent question. She merely smiled and said. "It's fine dear. Your Grandmother wouldn't mind." 

"Then would you mind explaining them, mama? I'm still learning them." She replied sheepishly.

Ku-loon gave a nod and turned to Terry and said. "Now the human body contains three energies: Douki (Physical energy), Shinki (Mental Energy) and Reiki (Spiritual Energy)."

Kagome being curious asked. "What about Youkai?" 

"Demons also possess Douki and Shinki, but instead of Reiki they possess Youki (Demonic Energy)," answered her mother. Kagome gave a nod in understanding.

Ku-loon continued as both young adults listened while Sota left to go to bed. "Now as I was saying, humans sub consciously combine Douki, which is energy collected from the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise, and Shinki, which is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience, in order to create Chakra."

Kagome's eyes grew in delight. "Like Kakashi-nii?" Ku-loon laughed. "Yes, like Kakashi." Terry being lost asked. "Who's Kakashi?" Kagome replied. "Kakashi Hakate is my older half brother who lives in the Elemental Nation off the coast of Western Japan. Where he lives shinobi are real and they use chakra instead of Ki." The Wolf gave a nod and motioned for Kane to continue.

"Now Chakra can be altered and manipulated through different exercises and techniques to create what you Shinobi have labeled Jutsu. Reiki, and to a lesser extent Youki, is formed through a person's spirit, or soul, and is strengthened not by any training, but from will and desire. Unlike chakra, which is altered, spirit energy is used directly, shaped and molded by the user's will. A good comparison between the two would be sculpting using either clay or stone.

'Chakra is similar to clay; you make it by combining two things, in Clay's case sediment and water and in chakra's case Douki and Shinki, and then molding it in order to create a final result. Reiki is similar to stone, taking a raw form and merely altering it to fit your desires.

'Both Chakra and spirit energy have three measures. Chakra is measured by Reserves, Control, and Perception, and spirit energy is measured by Potency, Awareness, and Adaptability. Follow me so far?" She asked. They both gave a nod. "Good! Now The Ki you felt from Kagome is known as Mako-ki, it has the attributes of all the main energies. If she trained with her grandmother or even from her older brother, she could do the attacks from them.

'But unlike Chakra or Reiki, Miko-ki can heal the gravest of wounds, and if advanced enough in heal, can regenerate limbs. That's not the only thing it can do. Miko-ki can also purify demons and anything evil." She finished with.

Soon enough dinner was finished and Kagome got the dishes together and began to help wash them. 'Should I call him? I know it's been a couple of years but... we may need his help.' With a sigh, Kagome continued washing. Finally, she asks, "Mama? Do, do you think I should call Yu-nii?"

Ku-loon looked at her daughter and knew she was worried if she wanted to call him. "If you think it is best sweat heart. Though, I had already asked Terry to go with you." She answered.

Kagome froze. "Nani? Did you just say-?" 

Kane finished. "That I asked Terry to go with you into the past? Yes." Ku-loon replied with a casual tone. 

"But-but-" 

"I've already explained everything to him." She replied. 

Kagome tries to argue. "Mom-" 

"Kagome, you're my only daughter out of four children. Both of your older brothers are either training or in the middle of a civil war. You can call Yu-chan, but I doubt he'll be able to go with you. He has a duty there too." She stated. 

With a sigh of defeat, Kagome said. "Okay mama... well I best see if he has any questions about tomorrow..." 

Ku-loon smiled. "I'll send up dessert for you two." 

"Mama~ we're not kids anymore." She argued. "True, but I don't know if I'll see you again, so I want to spoil you while i can. Is that so bad?" Ku-loon countered.

Kagome felt a knot of guilt in the pit of her stomach. She could die, back there, and her mother would never know, neither would the rest of her family. Yu-nii didn't have much of a family. Maki had lost her mother and she refused to speak to her father. Kakashi has lost so much. He would most likely turn towards the bottle if she died. Kagome then made a split second decision. "Mama, if I'm not back in a year's time, then..." She trailed off. "You know." She added quickly enough. Ku-loon gave a nod. Kagome turns away and went up stairs.

Terry was thinking over what Ku-loon had told him before dinner. 'Time traveling; Demons; Magical Jewels? First fighting gods now this... gee Terry, you just can't stay away from trouble...' He thought as he lay on the bed. 

Kagome knocked on the door frame as she stood at the entrance. "Hey Terry, mom told me that you knew." She stated.

He gave a nod as he sat up. "I've got some questions." He said. 

She smirked. "And I have answers." She paused. "Can I come in?" She asked.

He gave another nod and she walked in and sat in the desk chair. "What's your first question?" Terry thought for a moment and asked. "What are the people who you travel with like?"

Kagome sat back with a smile on her face. "Hmm~ let's see, there are five people I travel with. First, there's Sango; she's a demon slayer. Because of our enemy, her whole village was wiped out. Her brothers' being controlled by the bastard as we speak. She's very loyal and protective of us." Kagome stated then added. "But she did try to kill one of our friends, when we first met." She giggled at his expression.

"Then there's Miroku, A Buddhist monk, with great spiritual power. He was also cursed by our enemy. His right hand is like a black hole. He's also a pervert." She added lastly with a huff. 

Terry chuckled. "Is that so?" 

She retorts. "Yes! When we first met, he asked me to bare his children!" Terry was so startled at this that he fell off the bed.

She sighs. "Well, then there's little Shippo. He's only a kid, but he's also a fox demon. He tries to act brave around me, and to prove to the others that he's not a burden and only to be protected." Terry listened as she told him all she knew about the kit and he had to say he sounded like a good kid. She sighs. "He shouldn't have to deal with this... he's only a child." Terry saw the look in her eyes. The look Tony's mother had when he had met her.

"You think of him as your son." He stated. 

Kagome's head snapped to him with a surprised look that softened to agreement. "Your right, I do. But, I'm afraid that if I ask he would reject me adopting him. I know so much more about Kitsunes now, thanks to Yu-chan's friend. He said he'd even help train Shippo in his demon powers." She whispered in quiet despair.

Terry not knowing what else to do pulled Kagome into an embrace. "Shh. It'll be alright. By how much you've told me about him, he's crazy about you. Just give it a little time, he'll ask you or you'll get the courage up to ask him." He said soothingly. 

Kagome stayed in his arms till she was calm enough to talk again. She slowly left Terry's warm embrace. I can't believe I did that! He probably thinks I'm such a weakling now! She frantically thought. 

Little did she know that a certain lone wolf, was having similar thoughts... Terry what the hell are you doing? You know better than to get attached! Every girl around you gets killed! She most likely thinks I'm just a muscle bound idiot any ways...

Kagome sat back and was about to tell him more, when Ku-loon walked in with two bowls of dessert. She had a smile on and handed them to Kagome then left.

Confused onto why she didn't hand Terry his bowl, shrugged and handed it to him. He gave a nod of thanks and they both began to eat the ice cream.

After a few minutes she said. "There are two other members of our group left. There's Kirara, a fire Nekomata. She's Sango's companion as well. She's very loyal and protective of everyone in the group. She had twin tails and has two forms. One is a kitten form that she rests mostly in. Then there's her battle form. In this form she resembles a saber tooth tiger. Two maybe three people could rider her, oh! And she can also fly." Kagome saw Terry look at her like he didn't believe her.

She shrugs. "You'll just have to wait till tomorrow evening to belive me." 

Terry then asked. "Isn't there another person left?" 

He saw how she had a slightly pained look in her eyes but she told him anyways. "The last, but first member I had met in the feudal era, was InuYasha. He's a hanyo, or half demon. He's brash hot headed, and a jerk." She said with conviction. But he saw how her eyes softened, though they still had pained sorrow in them. "He can also be caring and kind. Like everyone else he has his moments."

Terry thought that this guy hurt her. When I meet this guy, I'm going to make him wish he was never born...Wait, why am I so concerned? I'm not her Boyfriend. So why... He looks at her face and saw the sadness and the thirst for love in them. That's why. Looks like I've fallen for the Priestess. With a small sigh of defeat he tried to ease the tension that was showing on her face.

"So, whose going to conduct my brother's Wedding?" He asked. 

Kagome was grateful to get off the subject of InuYasha. "Hm? Oh, I'll be conducting the ceremony." She replied. 

He blinked, once...twice.. three times before his intelligent reply of, "Huh?" 

Kagome giggled at this. "Grampa was the head priest here, but he's too old now. Mama has a job and Souta's too young. So that leaves me, as the Head Priestess."

Terry wondered how she'd look in traditional ware and thought it suited her. She waited for him to get back into reality before she asked. "Any other questions?" 

"Anything I should know or bring before tomorrow night?" He inquired. 

Kagome thought for a moment and said. "Non-perishables; hygiene things; first aid supplies; and any other things needed for surviving in the wilderness, minus a tent. Those would draw too much attention to us." Terry made a mental note an had most of the things she listed, but the Non perishables.

I'll head to a convenient store to night and then get some sleep before tomorrow... Terry thought to himself. Kagome saw that Terry was in deep thought once more stated. "I'm head off to bed, if you need anything I'm across the way or my mother's down the hall." Just as she was walking away she stopped and turned back to him. "By the way, my Granpa is also coming by tomorrow, he's going to oversee me performing the ceremony. So you'll be meeting him tomorrow as well. Night!" She added.

With a sigh Terry but his vest on and headed out to the store. He got everything that Kagome had stated, and some extra things as well. He got some candy for the kid and a can of tune for the cat demon. He didn't want to be on ether of those two's bad side.

Once back at the shrine, Terry said night to Kane then hit the sack hoping that Joe wouldn't pull and Hentai jokes out during the Wedding...


End file.
